The Power of Love
by aTotalMystery
Summary: Queen Elsa still feels like an outsider in her own kingdom three years after the fatal accident. She eventually leaves for a while due to falling in love. But has she fallen in love with the right guy? (Elsa x Pitch) (Elsa x Jack) (Anna x Kristoff)
1. Prologue

**[Elsa's POV]**

**[Before finding out Hans' real ploy]**

Maybe I was wrong about Hans. He actually saved my life. I mean come on, how many people would actually save someone's life who decided to (not intentionally) freeze their homeland? Not many that's for sure. But one thing I understood; I couldn't reverse the spell by myself but I wasn't sure whether my death would stop the snow or keep it there permanently. Wow, this was all so complicated. Maybe this guy would be alright for Anna; maybe I judged him too harshly too quickly. Anna. Anna. Just her name was enough to bring tears to my eyes. How could I do that to her? I knew I'd hit her when she fell to the floor the other day after trying to convince me to come back with her. God, I wish I could build a snowman with her and just go back to how things were when we were younger. But I knew she wasn't safe with me, and I just had to protect her even if I ended up hurting her even more.

**[Hans' POV]**

**[After talking to Queen Elsa in the dungeons] **

Something's changed. I saw it in her eyes. Regret. Determination. But the anger and hatred I saw when she was dealing with the two soldiers a few nights back had dimmed down. She was finally coming to realise what a danger she was to everyone, especially to me. She was a thorn in my way that I had to remove but I risked spilling blood. Anna. Even though she is just a pawn in my little game, I did care for her. But to gain power a sacrifice has to made, and in this case it's the lives of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I think I can convince Queen Elsa that I'm the good guy, and after a few nights I'll have her eating out of my hand. Damn, I'm a psycho.


	2. The Plan

**[Elsa's POV]**

**[Three years after Elsa freezes Arendale]**

**-In her office, the skies are grey with little bits of sunshine poking through the clouds. The sun shines through the massive balcony illuminating the room-**

Damn, I'm actually exhausted. Who knew that taking care of a kingdom would be so much work? I actually wonder how my father managed to do it, but it must have been easier for them because none of them had ice powers. It was just me. After freezing Arendale for the whole summer I had a lot of damage control to do, and only now after three years is it mostly complete. But I still feel like an outsider. I walk within the city and everyone bows and is all respectful but they all keep their distance in fear. The look in their eyes says that I'm still a monster. A monster. A monster is what I'd become after what I did and the people I hurt.

"ELSA!"

_A few seconds after, Anna barges into the office. _

"Hello to you too Anna. No of course you can come into the office. It's not like the door's not there to stop anyone, no please come in (!)"

"Oh stop it you. Hi! "

I could do nothing but admire my sister's bubbly personality. She was amazing and I was lucky to have her but I've never forgiven myself for freezing her heart, even though she has. However she did have a tendency to trust people really easily, like falling in love with a psychopath on the first day she met him. And I thought I miss-judged him.

"Earth to Elsa! You just phased out on me!"

"Whoops, sorry. I guess I'm just really tired."

"I was half way through explaining my plan of action for you to get out of this god-forsaken office when I realised you weren't even listening to me! You weren't going through another flashback were you?"

"No.. "

"Elsa. How many times have I told you to stop thinking about it? Everything's fine now. Arendale is just fine as is everyone else. Including myself. So stop worrying!"

"I know I know. It's just sometimes it just pops into my head-"

"I'm gonna halt that train of thought right there. The past is the past. Let us look towards the future now."

"Damn Anna. If someone was listening into our conversation right now they'd probably think that you're the older sister instead of me!"

"Hehe thanks"

"Anyways why were you calling me?"

"Ohh, well since its snowing.. Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I'd love to. Let me changed and I'll meet you in the foyer okay?"

"Sure! I'm so glad we can do this again."

"Me too."

_Anna exits the room leaving Elsa standing alone_

Oh do I envy Anna for her care-free attitude. But she's right, I need to leave the office and building a snowman is the perfect way to let off steam. I think I'll change into my blue dress; the cold never bothered me anyway so being in the snow with it is perfect. Well I might as well get a move on.

**[Pitch's POV]**

**-He stands in the shadows, just on the side to Elsa's balcony-**

Look at the two sisters, being reconnected through building a snowman. Pathetic. When she froze Arendale I had the time of my life! The amount of fear she radiated was intoxicating! I was always around her, basking in her emotions but now she's got a grip and controlled her powers. Well that's not going to last very long because I'm going to enter her life like a hurricane. She will be mine, and the queen to my dark empire. And I know just how to get her.


	3. Introductions

**Authors Note: The background info will hopefully be integrated into the story as Elsa's flashbacks and when they're just talking. Please comment and leave reviews 'cause I'd like to know what people think and how I should improve. Thanks xo**

* * *

**[Anna's POV]**

_Waiting impatiently in the foyer_

Oh my god Elsa takes so long to come down! I wonder what she's doing in her office. She's such a hermit; constantly in her office doing something or another that often relates to the kingdom. I would sure as hell not be able to do what Elsa does, I'd probably just let everyone do their own thing. I'm glad that she's finally taking some time to herself though. And I'm extra glad that its with me! We can rebuild our friendship to how it was before Elsa had a major freak-out.

_Plonks down on a sofa-bench_

I've never blamed Elsa for freezing Arendale, I'd just wish that I'd known, or that she trusted me enough to tell me instead of shutting me out and leaving me outside her door. And things just escalated at the ball. Stupid Hans. He cause this all but without him I wouldn't have found out the truth. Elsa never told me what happened between her and Hans when she was in the dungeon. Only that she thought that she misjudged him but I know something else happened. She just hasn't told me and changes the topic every time I ask. I know I'll get it out of her. Eventually.

"ELLLLSSSSAAAAAA!"

"Coming!"

_Elsa comes down the stairs_

"Mother of pearl you take your time. Someone might think that you're conspiring an evil plan up there with the amount of time you spent there!"

_-giggling-_ "Well you never know… I might be…"

"Be realistic Elsa, you couldn't even hurt a fly if you wanted to."

-_mutters- _"I ended up freezing your heart."

"Elsa." –_sighs- _"That wasn't your fault. It was an accident and I know you'd never want to do that to me"

"I know, but I'm never going to forgive myself for doing it in the first place "

"Enough Elsa. Let us leave this topic."

**Anna grabs Elsa's hand and drags her towards the door**

"Come on Elsa! Let's go build a snowman!"

**Olaf pops up behind Anna, scaring her**

"AAAHHHHHH! Olaf, don't ever do that to me again! Jesus Christ! Do you want me to kick your head off again?!"

-_Elsa's laughing in the background- _"Sorry Anna, I just heard you guys were talking about a snowman and would you look at that? I'm the only snowman you guys know! Well the only one that talks, if your including Marshmallow"

-Elsa- "Marshmallow doesn't count, he's only a bodyguard. That reminds me, I should go up and check up on the palace."

"That's brilliant Elsa! That way you can take some time off to yourself. I've hardly seen you completely relaxing in these last years. This is perfect!"

"No no Anna I can't just leave the kingdom to relax, I'll-"

"Nope. You are going and that final! But first lets go play out in the snow!" **Whilst saying that Anna opens the grand doors and runs straight into the snow.**

"Lets get this show on the road!" **With that said Anna throws a snowball at Elsa**

"Anna, you can't be that silly to challenge me to a snowball fight. Snow is my element!" **Elsa waves her hand and ten snowballs go flying into Anna**

"Heyy! That's not fair! I'm going to get Kristoff and Olaf to help me out!" **Anna runs off in the direction of the stables**

**[Elsa's POV]**

-Laughing- D'aww, Anna never fails to get me laughing and relaxed.

**Elsa starts to walk around the courtyard **

The snow is such a beautiful element. My powers still scare me at times but I know I can control them.

**Elsa just walks around the courtyard, admiring the falling snow when she suddenly slips and falls on her butt**

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

**Elsa looks into a pair of black eyes. He gives her his hand to help her stand up and she takes it gratefully. **

_-Clears her throat- _"Thank you, I'm not usually that ungraceful."

"It was my pleasure your majesty."

"Please call me Elsa."

"Sure. It was my pleasure to help you up from your ungraceful fall Elsa." -He laughs-

Damn, I had a feeling this guy was going to cause up some mischief. I must say, he does look pretty hot. He has the whole bad-boy motorcycle look going on, black jeans with a silver chain, a black t-shirt and jet black hair. His eyes are black like the goddess Nyx but they twinkled with humour and mischief. He had the whole Nico De Angelo look going on and it suited him. **(AN: Elsa is currently reading the Percy Jackson books, though it would be nice to add something different)**

"Well may I ask the name of my saviour?"

"I think saviour is a bit of an exaggeration, but my name is Pitch. Pitch Black."


	4. Thoughts

**AN: Next few days I'll probably update more because its half term. Please continue to review and leave questions and critise! Thanks xo **

* * *

**[Jack POV]**

I'm back at Santa's workshop. Again. I don't even know what I'm doing here, first I'm being shoved in a sack and the next is that I'm back at the workshop. Don't get me wrong, I love all the guardians, we're like such an awesome team but sometimes I just wanna have some fun, especially with Jamie and his friends. After all I am the guardian of fun. _-Santa says something and the others laugh-_ I'm glad I have more believers now, it means I get to mess around with them more which results to more fun!

"JACK! Are you listening?"

"Yes Santa."

There's something wrong though. I can feel it in my bones. There has not been any more attacks from Pitch Black and I'm starting to worry. He's broken his stride but I feel like he's acquired a weapon, something very dangerous. When he comes back to attack us, I fear this weapon might be the reason we cannot defeat him. For once in my immortal life, I am afraid.

* * *

**[Elsa's POV]**

"Good bye Mr Black, I hope to see you soon."

"And I you Queen Elsa"

Well that was an interesting conversation. It turns out that he is quite easy to speak to and we share many of the same likes and dislikes. There's something he wants me to help him about, something that makes us alike and wishes to speak to me somewhere more private, so I thought it would be easier to talk in my ice palace. No one goes there in fear of Marshmallow and if he is to kill me, I'll be on home turf, not that I'm easy to defeat anyway. One thing that had me thinking is how on earth did I slip? I haven't slipped on ice ever since I hit Anna's head. And since I was about to be killed by my chandelier when Hans came to collect me. Recently, Hans has constantly been popping up in my head and I don't understand why. I could be because of all the stupid apologies and marriage proposals I have been receiving from his brother. Marriage. I can't imagine getting married at the moment. Maybe Anna and Kristoff will, they seem to be getting along quite nicely within their relationship. I think they're perfect for each other. Speaking of which, where are they?

**[Olaf comes walking down the path]**

"Olaf, have you seen Anna anywhere?"

"I thought she went to see Sven and Sven. I was going down to Sven right now."

"Oh good, I'll come with you"

**[They start walking towards the stables]**

Oh god I hope they're not caught up in anything. I really don't wanna catch them in another awkward situation.

"Elsa why were you talking to that boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one all dressed in black."

"Oh, well I'd slipped and he helped me up. We started talking after that."

"I don't think he's nice."

"Why not?"

"He saw me and shot black stuff at my face. Whatever it was meant to do didn't happen so he ran away."

"Where did this black stuff come from?"

"His hands"

**[They reach the stables]**

"Hey Sven!" –Sven snorts in greeting-

**[Elsa still can't find Anna, until she looks in the hay stack where things are getting pretty heated between the couple.]**

_-Elsa clears her throat and the two look up, looking very embarrassed-_

"What happened to snowball fight Anna? Clear you received a major distraction from Kristoff"

_-Kristoff looks sheepishly at Elsa-_ "We were just coming out-"

"Yeah yeah and Olaf can fly. Doesn't matter, but do you still wanna have the fight?"

"Yeah totally! Just give me a few minutes. Kristoff, you're going to help me right?"

"I'm tempted to watch you get battered by the Ice queen but because I'm nice I'll help you"

"I'll get you back for calling me Ice Queen Kristoff, better watch your back or I'll make another Marshmallow" –Elsa laughs-

"Game on."

**[They leave the stables to start the fight. Eventually Elsa still wins even though she went easy on them. They all go inside to get cleaned up and Elsa ponders her conversation with Olaf]**

Could I trust Pitch Black?


	5. The Return

**AN: Hey guys, please continue to review and read and stuff. Even though I haven't gotten many reviews, I do love reading them :) Just thought I should let you guys know that my update are going to get less frequent now, I'll be going back to college in a few days but I'll try and do an update every night until then but I can't promise anything. Enjoy xo**

* * *

**[Kristoff's POV] **

"Bye Elsa! Make sure you take things slow and just relax. Otherwise I'm gonna have to come up there and you really don't want that to happen now do you?"

_-Elsa laughs- _"Of course not Kristoff. Anyways its not like you'd be able to get past Marshmallow."

_-Feigns shock- _"Your majesty, did you just question my manliness?"

_-Still laughing- _"Yup!"

**[They both look at each up and then start laughing]**

"Anyways Elsa, take care up there."

"You too Kristoff. And make sure my sister doesn't get into too much trouble whilst I'm away"

"Hey! I'm right here you know! _–Anna sticks her tongue out immaturely at Elsa-_

**[Elsa turns and starts to walk across the fjord. Once she reaches the other side, she gives a small wave and lifts her ice tracks from the water so the fjord won't freeze. She then turns and walks towards the North Mountain and her ice palace]**

Elsa has changed so much over the last three years. She's become more confident and secure with herself. I just wish she could find someone to love her as I love Anna as I sometimes see her looking over at me and Anna with longing in her eyes. She's become a good friend of mine, even though at times she can be very scary. I just hope she relaxes for a few days.

**[Turns to Anna]**

"Come on then you, lets go see Sven. I miss him."

"What, even more than me?"

"Urmm…."

"Well Kristoff you can sleep with Sven tonight like the old times" _–She starts to walk off-_

"Anna!" _–He catches up with her and lifts her up-_ "Anna. You are the only one for me. Its just that Sven was all I had for a very long time and it feels weird not seeing him as often"

_-Anna bursts out laughing- _"D'aww Kristoff you are so very emotional. I was just messing with you, I know how much Sven means to you. Lets go see him 'cause even I haven't seen him in a while"

"Wait, what?"

**[Anna just gives him a kiss on his lips, grabs his hands and walks towards the stables]**

**[Jack's POV]**

Hmm where should I go today? I've been to near enough all the places where there is snow, Scandinavia, Finland, you name it. There is, however, one place I haven't gone yet. Arendale. Rumours of an ice queen have gotten me excited and today is the day when I'm finally going to visit this place.

"Wind! Take me to Arendale!"

**[A few minutes later he comes to the top of the North Mountain]**

Dammmmmnnnnn, who the hell made this beautiful ice palace? Could the rumours be true? Is there actually an ice queen? Hmm, I think I should pay her a visit and show her she's not the only one that can play with ice.

**[He enters through the broken balcony doors]**

**[Elsa's POV]**

**[At the steps of her castle]**

Wow, it feels good to be back here. I haven't been back since my freak out so everything will probably be a mess.

**[She opens the doors and steps in]**

I feel at home. This is where I belong, secluded away from the world where I can live in peace. The first thing on my list on my list is to clean up cause this place just looks like I should rename myself to dirt queen instead of ice queen. Its filthy!

**[She walks up the stairs into the main room where she sees a guy with white hair, a blue hoodie and weird brown leggings on. Elsa coughs and the boy turns around. As soon as he turns around she waves her hand and icicles pin him to the wall.]**

"Who the hell are you and what the heck are you doing in my palace?"


	6. First Impressions

**[Jack's POV]**

I had three simultaneous thoughts; one – stunning, two – perfect and three – feisty as hell. I instantly disliked her. Her blonde-white hair with stunning blue eyes and full lips were alluring as hell but the fact that I was being held by icicles with one right by my neck pissed me off just a tad. I moved my eyes to what she was wearing. An ice blue dress with a slit at the knee was enough to make any man blind with desire. Not that it affected me. Then she spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what the heck are you doing in my palace?"

Damn Odin's ghost, her voice had a little musical hint and it was amazing. Not that I cared. Right, first things first, lets get rid of this ice.

**[Jack touches his staff to the icicle and it disintegrates and looks up. He sees Elsa's mouth wide open in shock and starts laughing. A few moments he walks over to Elsa and closes her jaw dropped mouth where he is met with an electric current when touching her skin. Despite this he shuts her mouth and puts a smug smile on his face] **

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost."

-_He is met with no response-_

"Helllooooo? Earth to the beautiful lady."

_-Elsa shakes her head in disbelief but manages to reply - _"Hello Mr Jack Frost, I'm Elsa."

"She speaks, and her voice is like harmony to my ears" _–Elsa does not even hint at a smile-_

"Hard crowd today then. Anyways, a bit shocked to find that someone else can control ice like yourself?"

"I think shocked is an understatement. Completely and utterly amazed and baffled is more like it"

"I'll take that as a compliment then"

"How are you like me? I mean I thought I was alone and how did you find this palace and-"

"Woah there. Slow down, I'll tell you all about myself and then you can do the same"

"Okay. Start"

**[Jack tell her his story about how he was resurrected by the Man in the Moon and became a guardian. He tells her about Jamie and his fight against Pitch]**

"Wow. I mean wow. You've done so much for the children."

"Thanks. Being with Jamie showed me so much. Anyways, tell me about yourself-"

_–They hear a knock on the door-_

"Are you expecting guests?"

**[Elsa's POV]**

Oh shit! Pitch! I totally forgot that I asked him to meet me at the palace today. I wonder how he avoided Marshmallow. Not many people can do that._–Elsa turns her head towards Jack-_

"You need to leave."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because this person is going to reveal some stuff to me which I believe should be kept a secret unless I'm told otherwise"

"But I could mix it up, make it a bit more fun-"

"No Jack. Please go. I promise I'll tell you my story, just not right now"

**[They hear the door open and someone calling out "Your Majesty?"]**

"You never said that you're a queen"

"You never asked." _- She stands slightly taller, taking out her Queen persona- _"Yes, I am Queen Elsa of Arendale. Jack please go."

"Fine your majesty, as you wish"

**[Jack flies back out of the balcony doors. As he leaves, Elsa places her hand over her heart]**

Why do I feel like this when Jack has just left? Never mind, let me go and meet Pitch.

**[She looks once again at the balcony doors and then exits the room. She walks down the stairs to meet Pitch]**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter, but now she has met both boys. Now who will she choose? xo**


	7. Powers

**AN:Guest Jeannie: I don't believe that this fanfic is that great but I'm glad that you think its one of the best :)**

**To the guest who said she'll hack my computer: Urm, thanks? I'll keep that in mind :P**

**amelia831: Logical thinking, I like it.. xD**

**Continue to ponder my question: who do you think Elsa will pick? But we've got a bit of time until that question is answered but first, things are going to change.. Enjoy xo**

* * *

**[Jack's POV]**

If she thinks I'm going to leave so easily then she is heavily mistaken. I don't mean to be bad, but my fun side cannot resist temptation. She's gonna kill me but hey ho, I'm immortal.

**[Jack rounds back into the room and hides behind a pillar. He uses snow to camouflage himself and his stick and follows Elsa down the stairs]**

**[Pitch's POV]**

When I see Elsa walking down the stairs, I'm relieved. I didn't actually believe that she was here yet because I heard no reply from her. The way the light is currently shining on her whilst she is walking down the stairs gives her a celestial look. She looks perfect, a perfectly cold queen for my dark empire. I do believe the cold and the dark go perfect together.

_-Elsa reaches the bottom of the stairs-_

"Hello Mr Black, what a surprise to see you here."

"Queen Elsa, what a coincidence!" _–Elsa giggles-_

"Please, do sit down" _–She quickly conjures up a chair from ice-_

It does seem that she now has a firm grasp over her powers. Or maybe she has more confidence now that she is away from Arendale.

"Excuse me Pitch? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes sorry. I have a tendency to phase out at times, but recently I have just been far to absorbed by my own thoughts."

"I do that too. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Wow that was quick. Straight to the point. No beating around the bush making idle conversation?"

"What would you have me ask? How are you finding the weather today? No no it is much easier to find out the problem so we can find a solution."

Damn it. She's put on that stupid persona where its all business and no social chat. Let's see if I can change that up a bit.

"Okay so long story short. Basically I have powers like yours however mine absorb and release shadows and darkness. So essentially, I can shoot black stuff at anything and walk in the shadows without being seen. I can also manipulate my shadow to make it seem like I am elsewhere."

"Can you solidify things? Like make real-life objects, just like I did with this palace?"

"Urm, I've never really tried. I've just been quite cautious about using my powers."

"Okay. So why don't we experiment here?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to end up damaging anything."

"Seriously, I want to see what you can do. I haven't met anyone with any other powers so I'm quite curious."

**[They start to experiment and turns out that Pitch can manifest a black horse out of shadows]**

"I must say, that is a beautiful black horse."

"Thank you. Please don't take this the wrong way but can we see what our powers combined could do?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that too."

**[They start to experiment with their combined powers and they make an ice horse infused with shadows. Elsa gazes at the horse in wonder. They also found that they could manifest still objects such as chairs and tables]**

"That is incredible! I felt your ice force combining with my shadows and it just felt amazing. And right. Did you feel it too?"

_-Pitch sees that Elsa's eyes are glazed with wonder and her chest is flushing- _"Yes, yes I did. And it gave me such a rush."

"You know Elsa, its so obvious that we have a connection." _–Pitch starts to walk around her in a circle- _"Not just with our powers but the combination of our powers and our personalities."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say is that we work well together. And being honest here, I kinda like you. So if I may Elsa, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I think I kind of like you too. Are you talking of a date or a date date?"

"A date date. Just you and me."

"Urm, okay yeah I don't mind."

"That's great. I'll pick you up from here around seven o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Well until then. Your majesty"

_-Pitch bows and gives her a small kiss on the cheek before walking out of the palace-_

This is perfect. All going to plan. I can already see the thought of the combination of our powers corrupting her ice heart. But I think I am falling for her. Her beauty, her charm, her wit; it all brings light to my dark heart. I just hope she hasn't seen anyone else. Especially someone like Jack Frost.


	8. Reality

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this is a late update :(**

**Guys I must say, your reviews just put a smile on my face :)**

**Jules15 - That is quite an apt description of ch7. I'm sorry I made you feel that way but I might make you feel that some more**

**jinouga23 - That would be interesting but now you've suggested it, it wouldn't be original. But I might keep it in mind :) **

* * *

**[Jack POV]**

**[Whilst watching the meeting between Elsa and Pitch]**

Holy mother of freaking fudge. Does Elsa not know who that is? That's bloody Pitch! Pitch freaking Black! And oh shit. Elsa is his freaking secret weapon! Great, that's like the cherry on top. Did she not listen at all to my story and how he nearly destroyed all the hope and wonder in the world?

**[Elsa and Pitch's meeting finish]**

"How stupid do you think I am Jack? Hiding within snow doesn't stop me from feeling your presence."

Wait what? She could feel my presence? What does that show? What does that even mean?

"Jack. JACK! Did you not just hear a word I just said?"

"Urm.. honestly no. I was a bit preoccupied with the thought that you could _–puts his fingers up and symbols commas-_ feel my presence. Please explain."

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it but I just knew that you came back after you exited the windows. I just knew you were there."

"I kind of get it I guess. Like instinct right?"

"Yeah and no. Its one way you could put it."

"Moving on. Do you know who you were just talking to?"

"Yes. His name is Pitch Black."

_-I give her the "seriously?" look and realisation dawns on her face-_

"You have got to be kidding me. That's Pitch Black? The Pitch Black? The Pitch you fought and nearly wiped the world of believers in the guardians-"

"Yes Elsa. That is the Pitch."

"Ohh shittt talking mushrooms… But he doesn't seem sinister."

"What. What the hell did you just say?"

"I said he doesn't seem sinister"

_-I start to laugh which turns into a full-chested laughter. Elsa looks at me like I'm crazy-_

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at your naivety"

"Excuse me? Please. I am not naïve. I can sense when people are evil but I didn't seem to be getting that type of vibe from him."

"That's because he wants you to like him! So of course he's gonna try be all nicey nicey."

"Just like you're attempting to do right now?" _–She starts to laugh-_ "I must say you're doing a brilliant job of being nice." _–She continues to laugh-_

"I'm just trying to warn you."

"Yeah well I don't need your help. I never asked for it."

Damn she is one stubborn chick. I wonder how people actually put up with her.

"Well sorry then for caring for you, your majesty. Anyways I should probably go now."

"Wait what? You're leaving? Already?"

"Well there is no point in me staying where I'm not wanted."

"Jack I've just met you. I'd like to get to know you a bit more. And didn't you want to hear my story?"

"Yes I do but not right now. Anyways I've stuff to do, people to see, all the usual stuff."

"Yes of course. Sorry if I'm in your way."

"You're not in my way. I'm just… busy." _–I sigh. Elsa looks down and I push her chin up with my finger and look into her startling blue eyes- _"I will return later Elsa. I promise. I've just got a few things to take care of."

_-She takes a step back making my hand fall-_ "Yes of course. Goodbye Jack." _–She turns around-_

"Goodbye Elsa" _–I fly to her and give a small kiss on her cheek, my lips lingering just a second too long. I then fly out of the window-_

By God that was emotional. Why am I feeling like this? She admitted that she kind of likes Pitch, which means she's out of bounds. But I can still change her mind because there is nothing seriously going on. Yet. And I will put a stop to it before it gets that far.

"Wind, take me to Tooth's palace!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry that its at the bottom but it wouldn't be right to put it at the top. Right first things, I'm going back to college tomorrow! *starts sobbing* This means that updates are going to become a lot less frequent. I'm going to apologise in advance if I keep you guys hanging for a whole week on a horrible cliffhanger. **

**I also have another 'food for thought' thing: Why is Jack going to Tooth's Palace? Keep reviewing xo**


	9. Twisted

**Authors Note: Hopefully this chapter makes up for the deprivation in the whole week. I was developing this idea the whole week and I hope it lives up to expectations. Or takes you on a completely different turn. Anyways please continue to review and comment, I love reading your ideas. Enjoy xo**

* * *

**[Anna's POV]**

_-Sitting at a table where a meeting has just finished-_

Mother of freaking fudge! That was bloody boring! How Elsa does this every day I have no damn clue, but I swear to God I'll never complain about anything ever again. I never want sit through another one of these meetings, but I have two tomorrow. Oh hurrah, double trouble. Something seemed different though. I only realised this now, but people are still frightened of Elsa. When they saw me instead of Elsa and announced that she's take a few days off, many of let out a relived sigh. Don't they see? She's not dangerous! Elsa shouldn't be feared just because she had powers, she has proved her worth to Arendale time and time over. Right, I'm going hold a meeting with the nobles and confront them.

_-Kristoff comes into the room-_

"Hey, you're in here. I went looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I've just been absorbed in thoughts."

"Tell me."

"I just realised today that the people and nobles of Arendale are still afraid of Elsa. How can they still be afraid of her? Has she not proven her worth-"

"Anna calm down. Not everyone is as forgiving as us. This incident is still raw in their minds and people do not know if it will happen again."

"Elsa didn't do it on purpose."

"Some just don't understand that."

"Oh why did I not figure this out earlier? She must be feeling so alone."

"No, she knows that she is not alone. She has us. And you're the one who saved Elsa! She'll never forget that she'll always have you."

"Thanks Kristoff. I was going to hold a meeting with the nobles tomorrow to confront them about this."

"That might not be a bad idea but for now, lets go get so food." _–Kristoff's stomach rumbles-_

_ -I giggle-_ "Sure. All this talk has got me hungry too."

_-They get up and exit the room. Down the corridor a servant comes up to them, holding a tray that has a letter upon it-_

"Princess Anna, this letter or note just came for you."

"Thank you."

_-The servant bows and walks away-_

Hmm, I wonder what this is. Could it be a letter from Elsa?

"Anna, I wonder what is written in the note. Open it."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

_-I open the note. Inside it says:_

**_I have come to take back what once could have been mine, _**

**_I am changing the Fates design._**

**_Ready your army for there could be war,_**

**_For I am right by your door._**

**_Give me what I want and Arendale shall be left untouched._**

**_- H_**

What the hell? Is that Hans? He's the only demented idiot I know. But who is he after? He said he didn't love me so then… Oh no ELSA!

"Anna. ANNA! _–He gently shakes me-_ "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. We need to get to Elsa right now!"

"Anna calm down. We need to figure out who the note is from first."

"It's from Hans. He wants Elsa. Something happened between them, the time when I was turning into a popsicle and Elsa was put into prison."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If he's preparing for war he's got to have his army out here. Lets send out a scout to count their numbers."

"Yes."

"In the meantime, we'll get something to eat. You look like you're going to faint."

"No I just need to sit down and eat something."

"Okay lets go to the kitchen. Don't worry, we will make sure Elsa is safe."

_-They make their way to the kitchen-_

**[Elsa's POV]**

Something's wrong. The air reeks of evil. I'm getting a worrying vibe from Anna. I don't know how it works but I always know if something has gone wrong with Anna. Nothing is wrong with her, she is just very worried. What could she be worried about? _–Starts pacing up and down the room- _I've always found that pacing helps with my thoughts.

_-She hears a knock on the door and someone enters the castle-_

"Queen Elsa."

No. No! It cannot be! HANS! What the hell is he doing here?! I swear if he has even touched Anna I am going to kill him in the worst possible ways.

"Queen Elsa I just want to talk to you."

_-I slowly start walking down the stairs-_

"Hans."

"You remember my voice."

"Well it is the only voice that reminds me of slithering serpents."

"Ouch. You do wound me with your wicked words."

"They aren't wicked when it's the truth. Anyway, enough with this foreplay. What do you want?"

"I was rather enjoying the foreplay. What I want is pretty simple. How I'll get it is pretty simple too."

_-I reach the bottom of the stairs- _"What is it that you want."

_-He starts walking towards me very slowly- _"Oh your majesty, are you deliberately being so very opaque?"

"I will ask you once more. What. Do. You. Want."

"Still as feisty as I remember. Fine I'll tell you. You."

"Me?"

"Yes, what, or a better term, who I want is you."

_-I start to laugh-_

"Ouch dear Queenie, why do you laugh?"

"I am laughing at your audacity. You come into MY castle and tell ME that you want ME?"

"Well in simple terms, yes."

"Are you not aware that this is my home turf? That I could kill you in an instant if I wished?"

"Yes but you're not going to. And last I remember when we were here, you were the one who almost got killed by the falling chandelier."

"Okay lets get some things straight here. One: You broke the chandelier by shooting the arrow at it. Two: I am in control of my powers now and Three: Why would I come with you willingly?"

"Well that arrow was pointing at your head, so technically I saved your life. You will come willingly because if you don't, I will declare war on Arendale."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. I already sent Anna a note and I think she figured it out. If you don't believe me, look out of your balcony."

That explains the worry I was feeling from Anna. This bastard is going to pay. _ –I fling my icicles at him so he is pinned to the wall-_

"I wouldn't kill me if I were you."

"Why not."

"If you kill me, it will automatically declare war since my death is a sensor."

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"Well kill me, then see your kingdom being destroyed. You'll be more of a monster than you already are."

_-I get right close to his face- _"I. Am. Not. A. Monster."

"Then prove it."

"Fine. I'll come with you to save my sister and kingdom. But I swear, if this is a ploy or you double cross me I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

"Cross my heart."

_-They start to walk towards the doors-_

"Don't worry Elsa, we'll relive those fun memories in the prison. Oh and by the way, you also have to destroy your castle."

"WHAT?! No way in freaking hell am I destroying my castle."

"Either you do it, or I'll get my people to melt it AND destroy Arendale. So its your choice."

This bastard has gotten me trapped both ways. My dear castle.

"I'll give you a moment" _–Hans exits-_

_-I speak aloud- _This bastard is going to pay. I'm so sorry Anna, I'm only doing this to protect your little family and the kingdom. Oh Anna, I love you so very much. _–A tear drops from my face onto the castle and it begins to shrink, until it has completely disappeared, with only the steps left. As I step down, each step disappears. I arrive back in the origins of my castle, which has completely disappeared-_

I will return. I promise you.


	10. Allies?

**[Jack POV]**

_-At Tooth's Palace-_

Why do I feel like something wrong has just happened? Something to do with Elsa? What is wrong with me?

_Tooth comes from around the corner_

"Jack! You okay? You seem worried about something."

"Yeah no, I'm good. Just a bit out of it today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta go check on something. Rain check?"

"Urm sure I guess."

"Thanks."

I feel so bad for letting Tooth down, but I just need to go check on Elsa. I have the worse feeling.

"Wind, take me to the North Mountain!"

**[Pitch's POV]**

_-Riding on his shadow horse up the North Mountain to Elsa's castle-_

I'm really excited for this date with Elsa. I have a good feeling about her, like she could be the one. But I fear once she finds out about my past deeds, she'll leave me forever. Through all the centuries I've lived through, she's the only one that I have truly came to care for. Even though I don't even know her that well, I feel a connection to her. Like we are part of something bigger, like destiny brought us together. That must sound so cheesy, but I think its true. If the guardians were listening to my thoughts right now, they would laugh in my face and mock me for falling for a mortal. Even though she has powers, she is still a mortal and like the rest of the guardians, I am immortal.

_Reaches the top and is going round the corner_

The guardians are so lucky to have each other whereas I have –

_Reaches where the castle stairs should be but only sees a chasm_

_-Speaking aloud-_ What the hell?! Where is her castle? Where is Elsa?

"ELSA! ELLLLSSSAAAAA!"

Hang on, I recognise that voice.

"ELLSA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Oh no. No. NO! This cannot be happening! That voice belongs to Jack Frost! But what is he doing here? And how does he know Elsa?

_-I look up to see jack flitting around the mountain in the snow calling Elsa's name. I also feel a snowflake on my nose and realise that Jack is making it snow-_

"JACK FROST!"

_-Jack comes down and stands in front of me-_

"Well well well. Look who it is. Pitch Black. Surprising to see you here. I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to get hooked onto a girl."

"Not that its any of your business but me and Elsa had a date."

"I don't see what a girl like Elsa would see in a guy like you. Especially a guy with your looks."

"Well clearly she sees something in me, including my appearance, so apparently I do have the looks. What I don't understand is how you know Elsa."

"Me and Elsa go waaayyyy back."

"You wish. If that was true then it would most likely be you going on this date not me, so technically you're the guy who's hooked on her. Not that I can blame you; Elsa is gorgeous."

"Whatever."

What the hell? Jack likes Elsa? But I thought he and Tooth had something going on?

"Where has the castle gone?"

"Does it look like I know? As much as I hate to admit it I'm as clueless as you are right now."

"Well that makes two of us. Can you not detect anything in the snow?"

"Not really, my new layer of snow hasn't helped."

"Then stop making it snow then dimwit. Then at least we could try and salvage something."

_The snow stops_

"Happy now?"

"Well I'm not unhappy."

"Ergh. Can you see any footprints anywhere?"

"Wait, let me look around the corner."

_ -I go around the corner and find two sets of footprints. I walk back to where Jack is standing-_

"There are two sets of track around the corner. One is slightly smaller which means it could be Elsa's."

"Right. Lets start following them."

_ -I thrust up my hand to stop him. Jack looks expectantly- _

"I just need to get something straight. Are we both going together to find Elsa?"

"Urm, I guess so."

"Okay, so for this one thing, we are allies?"

"That's one way of looking at it. But don't get any funny ideas, you are still my enemy."

_-sarcastically- _"Yeah. That totally makes sense."

"Okay look. I am willing to swallow my pride and work with you just to find Elsa. Just this once."

"And what if I said no?"

"Well then that's up to you. I'll probably still meet you at the other side, maybe even get to Elsa quicker than you. If you want to risk that and ruin you supposed date then yeah, decline my help by all means."

Bastard, even the thought of him near her infuriates me.

"Fine. Just this once. And for the record, I still hate you."

"Good cause the feel is mutual."

**_They both walk off in the same direction of the tracks._**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this is a short chapter. I also think its quite dull and not great. Bleugh, having a cold is making me so depressed. I personally don't this is one of my greatest chapters but who knows ****:( Ergh it has been a terrible week. **

**Do you think that Pitch and Jack could become friends?**


	11. Flashback

**[Hans's POV]**

She's finally here. Finally! Back where she belongs. With me, safely at my side. I don't think she understands how passionately I feel about her. The amount of times I've dreamt of just seeing her again was the only thought that kept me sane during my time in jail. _[He turns his head to look at her. Her eyes are looking straight ahead on the path]_ Wow, she is beautiful.

"Alright. Lets take some rest here. We've got a long journey ahead."

_[Elsa doesn't reply, but takes a long sip of her water. I lean my back on a tree and shut my eyes]_

**_[FLASHBACK] _**

Hans entered the cell where Queen Elsa was being held. He came down regularly to visit her and give her food. As her hands were covered with metal, he had to feed her the food. The visits were usually silent, but today he was going to try to talk to her. Apart from the first time when he explained things.

_[Hans opens the cell door and enters. He hands her a platter of food and cup of water]_

"Your majesty, I've brought your daily lunch."

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry."

"I still have to feed you this. You can't let it go to waste, especially with this blizzard going on outside."

_[Elsa makes no comment so Hans steps further into the cell]_

"Have you thought about how you could stop this blizzard?"

"Hans, my answer hasn't changed from the morning. I can't stop this winter."

_[Hans doesn't comment but walks over to the bed and sits down. He waits a few moments before replying]_

"Maybe I could help you. Find something thing within you that can trigger your emotions."

_[She turns her head from the window to look at him]_

"As much as I'd like to talk to someone, I can't. Its not possible."

_-She turns her head away and looks down at the windowr-_

"Why isn't that possible? I mean what, or who, is stopping you except yourself?"

_[At this comment, she jerks her head towards him. She glares at him]_

"Do you think I want to conceal all these feeling I have inside me?! I don't have a choice! I never have! I've always had to keep them inside, to keep Anna safe." _-She looks down towards the floor-_

"You really love Anna don't you?"

_-whispering- _"Yes."

"Did you ever think about telling Anna the truth?"

_-She nods-_

"Then why didn't you?"

"Isn't the reason obvious?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm being deliberately opaque but I want to hear your reasons not what I think."

"What if your thoughts are the same as my reasons?"

"Please, just tell me."

"No."

"Fine, I won't force you. Will you tell me someday though?"

"Who knows, I might."

_[He sighs but beckons her over to the bed and feeds her her lunch. After, he gets up to leave and before exiting the cell, looks back at her once before stepping out and shutting the door]_

[**Present time Hans's POV]**

"Come on, lets get going. We have a little further to go and then there's a boat waiting for us."

"Why a boat?"

"Well that is what's taking us back to my home; the Southern Isles.

_-sarcastically-_ "Greeaaat."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guyssssss! It has certainly been a long week, how's has yours been? Ergh I can't even be happy that its a friday, its only bringing me closer to exams :/ Sorry this is a short chapter but I'll definately update again this weekend. Hopefully.**

**Question: Do you think Elsa will ever like Hans? **


	12. Meetings

**Authors Note: **It should say Author's Apology. I am majorly majorly MAJORLY sorry for not updating. I swear to God A-levels need to go die in a hole. That and I kinda had a bit of a writers block. Like I knew where it had to go, I just didn't know how to write it. Anyways, this is still a really short chapter, BUT since I'm off for Easter now (**YES!**) updates are gonna be often. Hopefully. I make no promises though, cause I have an eff load of revision to do :( Enough about me, enjoy the chapter xo

* * *

**[Kristoff's POV]**

We are finally all packed. Anna wanted to leave straight away, but I suggested that that she eat something before we set off to save Elsa. Now I'm just waiting for Anna to come down to the foyer so we can leave.

_Anna comes running down the stairs_

"Woah there. Anna slow down, otherwise you're gonna fall. So instead of us going to find Elsa, we'll be nursing you and your broken leg. Is that something you want?"

_She reaches the bottom of the stairs_

"Well its too late now buuuttt I'll keep it in mind."

"Thank you"

"Soo… Can we go now?!"

"Yes! I was just waiting for you to come down the-"

_[There is a loud knock on the door]_

Great. Now what's stopping us from leaving?

_[The doors open and there are two men standing there, one with pitch black hair who is wearing all black, and another with snowy white hair who is wearing a blue hooded jumper with brown leggings] _

**[Pitch's POV]**

I just about convinced Jack that we need to go tell Princess Anna about the situation. He was so set to find Elsa as soon as possible but I knew we would have to tell Anna. It took me most of the short time that we were walking together to convince him. Now here we were, finally knocking on the palace doors.

_-tilting my head towards Jack- _"You best keep quiet. They don't know who you are but I think Anna knows who I am. So just keep quiet."

"I get the message."

_[The doors open revealing two servants. Princess Anna and another male with blonde hair can be seen in the background]_

Is she going somewhere? Why does the Princess look like she's going somewhere?

_[The servant coughs his throat]_

"How can I help you sir?"

"We urgently need to speak with Princess Anna."

"I'm afraid the Princess is just about to-"

_[Spoken from the back]_ "Its fine. Let them in."

_[Heard muffled from the back] _"You sure? We'll be leaving later to find Elsa."

_[Anna nods] _

"Please come in sirs."

_[They are ushered in by the by the servants and towards the Princess. The palace doors are then shut, causing a loud bang. The pair start walking towards Anna and then stop two metres away]_

_[Bowing] _"Princess Anna."

_[Jack nudges me] _"We don't have time for formalities. I'm Jack. _[Pointing at me]_ This is Pitch. We have some grave news to tell you about Queen Elsa."

_I stand up and glare at Jack whilst he returns the 'what' look._

"Sorry for his bluntness my Lady."

"Don't worry about it. As you know, I'm Anna and this _-gesturing to the man next to her- _is Kristoff. As for Elsa, we know she's gone missing."

"Its worse. She has been kidnapped but we don't know who by."

"She's been kidnapped by Hans."

_-Jack and me together- _"Who?"

_-The man called Kristoff replies- _"His name is Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. He doesn't deserve the title of Prince after everything he has done."

"Kristoff! This is not the place or the time to discuss it."

_[mumbling]_ "That son of bitch needs to pay."

"Pitch. Jack. Come into the meeting room. We will discuss everything there and create a plan of action."

_[Following Anna and Kristoff]_ I knew this was the correct plan of action. Lets hope not too much time goes before we leave to find Elsa. Otherwise all could be lost.


	13. Possibilities

**Authors Note: Hey guys, urm I kinda have something crappy to say. And it might sound something like a lecture but please forgive me because I feel like it needs to be said. So this week, I received my first major hate review. At first I was a bit shocked that someone wrote so much hate about it but then it pissed me off, but I understood that we're all entitled to our own opinions. But this review said nothing useful, except major hate on me and my story. The reviewer was actually another Frozen fanfic author, which kind of surprised me. I just wanted to say that if you do hate this fanfic then fine hate on it, just don't waste time writing a review, 'cause it will be wasting my time and yours. Yes, you might feel like 'omg i need to tell her how shit this fanfic is' but honestly I won't actually give a shit. This is MY fanfic and I will write whatever the hell I want to, and no amount of hate is going to change that. If you don't like that, deal with it. There's a difference between constructive critisicm and down-right hate. You might think its childish that I've actually written this but I just wanted to make it clear to everyone.  
**

***phew* alright, that my rant over. Sorry to the people who have done nothing but support me and this fanfic but I just felt like it should have been made clear. Now on with the story! xo**

* * *

**[Anna's POV]**

_Sitting in the meeting room where all three men are bickering_

Oh. My. God. I'm actually getting a headache from these three men arguing like children. I expected better from Kristoff but I guess that went down the drain. I wish Elsa was here. I miss her so much. First the bloody council. Next Hans. Now what's going to happen? On second thoughts …maybe I shouldn't ask that question.

-Kristoff- "We should go back to the castle! Start our trek there!"

-Jack- "Were you not listening to a word we just said?! The castle is gone! There is nothing left for us there!"

Jack is so pissed off at the moment that its actually started to snow a little in the room.

"Hey Jack, I know your angry but could you chill out 'cause your starting to make is snow."

_[Jack looks around to see tiny snowflakes dropping]_

[_Grins sheepishly] _"Whoops." [_He waves his hands to stop the snow] _

_Pitch and Kristoff are still arguing in the background_

"Alright. Enough!" _[The three men turn to look at me] _

"I've had enough of your bickering because frankly its giving me a headache. Now what is the plan?"

_All three start talking over each other and then start arguing again. _

Okay, I'm just going to leave the room. I can't stand this any longer.

"Guys, I'm just going outside."

_[I leave the room and start walking down the hallway]_

_Someone calls in the background _"Hey! Wait up!" _and I turn around and see Pitch running towards me. I stop walking._

"Hey Anna."

"Hey. Why did you leave?"

"I was getting very frustrated."

"Yeah, I felt like that too." _I start walking again with Pitch besides me_

"So where are we going?"

"I have no clue, I was probably just going to the art room."

"Ahh, what's that?"

"It's just a room with loads of paintings in it. I spent a lot of my childhood in there."

"Why?"

"When Elsa shut me out, I got really lonely. So I went to the art room, and imagined that the people in the pictures were real. They kept me company I guess. So when I'm feeling down, I go there."

"I see. You're lucky to have a sanctuary as peaceful as that."

"Didn't you have one?"

"No, I used to –"

_A servant is running towards Pitch and myself shouting _"PRINCESS ANNA!"

"PRINCESS ANNA!" _The servant stops a few metres from us and bends over to catch his breath._

Oh great, what has gone wrong now?

"Yes?"

"Princess Anna, the troops from the Southern Isles are only a few miles away. They are preparing themselves for war with Arendale?"

"Wait what? Right now?"

"Yes ma'am"

_[I look to Pitch]_ "What are we going to do?"

_[He looks at me]_ "We are going to try and stop this battle. But first, we have to inform Kristoff and Jack of these new developments."

_At that moment, Olaf comes into the hallway and sees us_

"Hey Anna!"

"Hey Olaf. Come quickly, we have to get to Kristoff now."

_Olaf stares at Pitch and the tugs on Anna's dress. Pitch looks at Olaf with confusion, as if he doesn't understand what Olaf is._

"Anna, why are you with him?"

"Olaf, this is Pitch. Pitch meet Olaf."

"Pitch shot some black stuff at me a few days ago Anna. Why are you with him?"

"He shot black stuff at you?"

"Yes, when he was with Elsa."

_[I look at Pitch]_ "You shot black stuff at Olaf? Wait, when were you with Elsa?"

"Urm… I met Elsa a few days ago, we got to know each cause I helped her up when she fell. As for Olaf, I didn't really know what he was and whether he was dangerous so I shot my shadows at him."

"Your what?"

"My shadows." _[I give him my best 'explain' stare]_ "My shadows are essentially shadows. Just how Elsa can conjure up ice, I can do that with shadows."

"Ahh so you're like Elsa, but have a different gift."

"Yes, I guess you could say that. But I don't think mine is a gift. Anyways enough about this. Don't we have to go tell the others about the war threat?"

"Yes. Lets go. Olaf your coming with us."

"Okay."

How are we going to get through this? The guys were bickering on how to find Elsa, one person. This is about the whole city! What are they going to do then? Lets hope they can be a tad civilised.

* * *

**Do you think there will be a battle? xo**


End file.
